


The Night of the Angelic Encounter

by Esgalnen



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Angels, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Returning from the Dead, Supernatural Elements, angelic intervention, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: West & Gordon finally get killed by Loveless, but supernatural forces step in to save their lives.





	The Night of the Angelic Encounter

The Night of the Angelic Encounter

“It’s been an honour, Artemus,” Jim said quietly.

“The honour’s been mine, Jim,” his friend replied. He looked up at Loveless standing next to Antoinette, he was almost fizzing with excitement. 

They’d both refused blindfolds and grudgingly Loveless had nodded, his nod of acknowledgement the only sign that he considered them worthy opponents. They’d just time for a final handshake before they were roughly tied to the stakes and then the firing squad moved into position. Jim turned his head to look at Artie and his friend did the same. A wry smile lit both their faces and then they turned back to the firing squad. 

“See you soon, Artie,” Jim murmured to himself. He saw the men raise their rifles; heard the order to fire; felt the sudden sharp pain as the bullets entered his body and then nothing.

Pure brilliant whiteness. He floated, only half-aware of his surroundings, there were soft sheets beneath his fingers. He wondered vaguely where he was, it didn’t seem to be a room, or at least not any room he’d ever been in. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at a completely white ceiling. He raised his head from the pillow and looked around, the whiteness almost dazzled him. Slanting his eyes downwards he saw that the pyjamas and the bedclothes were also white. For a moment he wondered about Artie and closed his eyes in pain, suddenly someone was standing next to the bed. Swallowing hard he blinked back furious tears.

It seemed to kneel and he felt something against the side of his face, “Jim, Jim it’s all right. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

He swallowed again, wondering about Artemus. Forcing his eyes open again, he stared up into the face of something he’d never seen before, a bright, shining, angelic being. Closing his eyes again he felt a wave of despair engulf him, a hand touched his own, “Jim, open your eyes.”

Although the voice was gentle, there was an edge of steel behind it and he could not disobey.

Opening his eyes again, he stared up at the figure, completely lost for words. He thought it might have smiled and it might have spoken a word, “Look.”

He turned his head and a wave of relief swamped him, so intense that he almost fainted again, Artemus was sleeping peacefully next to him.

For a couple of moments he stared at the man, drinking him in and then he opened his mouth to try and thank the creature, but a cool hand on his forehead and words that landed in his brain without bypassing his ears said softly, _I know, Jim. You’re both safe. Now go back to sleep._

And with the Voice came so many images of rest and tranquillity that he was powerless to resist them and sank into slumber. 

WWWW

“What do you mean the bodies have disappeared!” Loveless was bright red in the face, “I thought you left them on the outskirts of town!”

Voltaire wrung his hands, “But I did, Doctor. You checked the bodies then we put them in the cart – and I dumped them at the edge of town as you ordered. I went to check this morning to see if they’d been found and the bodies have disappeared.”

Loveless snapped his fingers, “Maybe they were discovered and taken to the morgue. Antoinette you’ll have to go into the town and make some inquiries.”

“Of course Miguelito,” the elegantly dressed woman replied, “don’t fret so, you’ll make yourself ill.”

WWWW

When Jim next awoke he felt more clear headed and stronger. For a few moments he lay blinking up at the ceiling, he appeared to be lying in the same room although this time it seemed to have more solidity.

“Jim, you awake, buddy?” a familiar voice said softly.

He turned his head on the pillow and saw Artemus sitting next to him, blinking the sleep from his eyes, Jim slowly eased himself to a sitting position, “I suppose the next question is, ‘Where are we?’”

Artemus laughed softly, “I have no idea. I think we may be dead – although this does not look like Heaven.”

“Almost,” a new voice said softly and both men turned to see the figure standing at the end of the bed, “I am glad to see you both awake.”

“So are we dead?” Jim asked.

“Not exactly,” the Angel replied, “had we allowed events to proceed without interfering then, yes, you would both have died; and yes, you would both have gone to Heaven no question. But we had been watching you for a while so this time I decided that your lives could not end here and we interfered.”

Artemus laughed, “So who are you?”

The angel laughed softly, “I wondered when you would ask that. I presume you know of the War in Heaven?”

“_Paradise Lost_.” Artemus murmured slowly, “the rebellion of Lucifer and the other angels leading to their fall from Heaven.”

“Yes,” the angel smiled, “Lucifer decided that he wanted his side of the story told. So he appeared to your Mr Milton in a dream and told him the story of his fall from heaven.”

“So where do you fit into all this?” Jim asked suddenly.

“Well technically there were three factions in heaven,” the angel replied, “those who sided with God; those who sided with Lucifer and those who took no sides. We were the third faction and were left with no choice. We could no longer remain in Heaven and since we did not wish to follow Lucifer to Hell we came to Earth.”

“Why Earth?” Artemus wanted to know.

“Since the Non-Aggression Treaty, Earth is what might be termed a ‘closed world’ which means that neither God nor Lucifer can come here in person – if they wish to influence human behaviour they have to work invisibly.”

“But what about you?” Jim demanded.

“Well we have consciously interfered sometimes.” The Angel admitted, “in fact we’ve probably set our readmission into heaven back by a couple of millennia.”

“You mean you should have let us die?” Artemus looked shocked.

“I’m afraid so,” the Angel replied, “but my colleagues and I refused to accept this and therefore we decided to take action.”

“But what happens now?” Jim asked softly.

“We have to send you back,” the Angel replied. 

Jim and Artie looked at one another, “Yes,” they replied.

“You could go on, you know,” another figure said softly, “you’ve certainly earned your place in Heaven.”

Both men looked at one another and then smiled, Jim looked back at the Being and shook his head, “No, we have to go back.”

“We thought you would say that,” another Angel said quietly, “you are both brave and worthy men.”

WWWW

Antoinette stood beside the doctor’s workbench, still wearing her hat and gloves, Dr Miguelito Loveless was incandescent with rage and all her words of endearment, her attempts to gentle him had failed. She had visited the small town and made discreet enquiries at the morgue, two bodies had been found on the outskirts of the small town and for a moment she thought that they might have been West and Gordon. But one look at them had convinced her otherwise. Neither man resembled West or Gordon and for the first time in her life, Antoinette was at a loss. She’d acted the part of a grieving relative and then left, pulling on her gloves she knew that Miguelito was going to go nuts and there was nothing she could do about it.

WWW

“So what happens now?” Jim asked quietly.

“If you feel ready we will take you back now,” the Being smiled, “come.”

Ever afterwards, Jim and Artie would remember how they seemed to move down long, light-filled corridors; the tall, shining Being next to them that opened a door to a star filled universe and then urged them to step through.

“Thank you,” Jim said quietly.

Artemus nodded once and then they were both falling into blackness.

WWWW

Colonel Richmond sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Two of his best agents, vanished without trace. Their horses, sold, but recovered, the dealer insisting that he’d bought both animals in good faith, even showing the Colonel a copy of the bill of sale. Richmond had recognised the description of the man who had sold him the horses. Voltaire! He sighed again, the lack of bodies made him think that West and Gordon were dead, buried in a shallow grave somewhere. For one of the few times in his life, Richmond felt a surge of hatred for Dr Miguelito Loveless. The door to his office opened and two young ladies stepped, in, both were fashionably dressed, one with dark hair, the other blonde. He looked up and managed a weary smile, “Anything?”

“No, sir,” the blonde replied, “nothing. Dr Loveless is living in a large mansion out of town, but there’s nothing to tie him to Mr West or Mr Gordon.”

“There’s Voltaire,” Richmond replied.

“Yes, sir,” the brunette cleared her throat, “the problem is that he seems to have disappeared too.”

Richmond nodded, “All right, thank you Jenny, and Ecstasy isn’t it?”

“Just Stacy now, Sir,” the brunette looked uncomfortable, “Ecstasy was a silly little girl who got in over her head. Stacy, I hope has learnt from her mistakes.”

Richmond smiled, although the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Thank you for your help. I am sorry that it was fruitless.”

“I hope you manage to pin something on him, Sir,” Jenny replied softly. “I’d hate for Mr West and Mr Gordon to have died for nothing.”

“Let’s hope they’re not dead,” Richmond replied, “you two had best get off. They’ll be expecting those supplies at _La Casa Rosada_.”

“Yes, Sir,” they smiled and Colonel Richmond nodded, “Thank you, ladies. Give my regards to Dr Mackenzie.”

“Yes, sir.” Then they were gone. 

They were aboard the covered wagon and were just leaving town when Stacy’s sharp eyes caught sight of a blue-clad figure, he was swaying as if drunk. Quickly she touched Jennifer’s arm and the blonde stopped the wagon. Stacy got down from the prairie schooner, followed by Jennifer and walked towards him, as she reached him, Jim’s legs gave way and he collapsed. “I’ll take care of him,” Jenny said from behind her, “go and see if you can find Mr Gordon.”

Stacy nodded and slipped down the alleyway, she found Artemus slumped against one of the buildings; he tried to struggle up when he saw her, “Ecstasy! What are you doing here?”

“I’ll tell you later,” she said quickly, “lean on me, Mr Gordon.”

He managed a half-hearted smile and allowed her to help him. When they got to the wagon, Jennifer had enlisted the help of some passers-by and an unconscious James West was being lifted into the back of the wagon.

“Where are you taking us?” Artemus murmured.

“_La Casa Rosada_,” Ecstasy replied, “there’s a doctor there.”

Artemus allowed them to help him inside. Jim was already asleep on the other bunk, and he was so tired he could barely think. Ecstasy was kneeling at his feet, “Rest.” She said gently, “we’ll talk later.” Artemus never remembered his head hitting the pillow.

Jennifer turned to one of the passers-by, “Can someone take a message to Colonel Richmond?” she asked, “it’s about these two gentlemen. Could you tell him that we’ve taken them to _La Casa_ and we’ll see him there.” She scribbled the message down on a piece of paper and handed it to the man, along with a silver dollar. 

Jenny turned back to her companion, “Right, let’s get these supplies to La Casa.”

Beth was waiting for them at the gates when they drove the wagon in, “Jenny, Stacy,” she smiled, “good to see you at long last? What kept you?”

“Sorry, Beth,” Stacy smiled, “We’ve a couple of friends in the back.”

Beth frowned and then walking round to the back of it, climbed inside. Both Jenny and Stacy looked at one another and then her head was popping out the front flaps, “What the hell happened to them?” she demanded.

“We’ve no idea,” Jenny replied. “They disappeared three days ago. The Colonel asked us to make some enquiries and we reported to him in Persephone this morning. Then Stacy saw something and when we stopped the wagon we discovered Mr West and Mr Gordon.”

Beth got down from the wagon and regarded both women thoughtfully, “All right. Bring them in – I will be having words with the new batch of recruits though. Still it’ll be a good exercise in self-control.”

Both Jenny and Ecstasy nodded quickly. Stretchers were brought and both men carried carefully into the building. Both remained stubbornly unconscious throughout Elizabeth’s examination. Hannah brought pyjamas and together they changed both men. Beth laid a hand on Artie’s forehead, her expression thoughtful.

“There’s no fever,” she said, “and I can’t find any injuries. The best thing I can do is to let them sleep. Hopefully they’ll wake up soon.”

Hannah nodded her brown eyes thoughtful, “What do we tell them?”

“Perhaps they’ll have something to tell us,” Beth looked up at her friend.

WWWW

This time awakening wasn’t so difficult. Jim could feel the linen sheet beneath his fingertips, as consciousness returned he could hear the sound of a soft voice reading. The words flowed over and around him and with them a sudden memory, _Artemus!_ His eyes jerked open and he tried to sit up but his body’s stiffness prevented him. The woman sitting beside the bed laid the book down and moved so that she could position an arm beneath his shoulders. He found a glass of water at his mouth and sipped gratefully. She lowered him back onto the pillow and frantic now he sought to catch her eyes, “Artemus?” he asked.

She smiled and gestured to her right, he turned his head and saw his friend, stirring in the other bed. He managed a hazy smile up at her, and then recognition dawned, “Jennifer Wingate?” he asked.

“At your service, Mr West,” she smiled, “although Dr MacKenzie was here until an hour ago. We’ve been taking it in turns.”

He looked around the limewashed room, “Where’s here?” 

“La Casa Rosada,” another voice said and for once in his life, Jim was speechless. Finally he found his voice, “Ecstasy?”

“Just Stacy now, Mr West,” she replied, setting her tray down on a table near the door. “I’ve brought some soup if you think you can eat something.”

Jim struggled to sit up and Jennifer was bending over him, an arm beneath his own while Stacy tucked another two pillows behind him, a smile curved Jim’s lips, “I remember when we were this close before,” he murmured.

“I promise I’m not armed this time, Mr West,” she laughed softly. She turned back to Stacy, “If you see to Mr Gordon, I’ll look after Mr West.”

As she sat down next to the second man, Stacy felt a blush creep up her face, she eased Artemus into a sitting position and managed to stuff another pillow behind him. As he lifted a hand to take the glass, her eyes lifted to meet his and she caught the edge of a smile. He drank thirstily and then nodded when he’d had enough.

Artemus finally found his voice, “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Stacy blushed again and then shaking her head stood up to fetch the other bowl of soup, when she returned to sit beside the bed, Artemus gently laid a hand on her arm, “I’m sorry, Ecstasy, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Stacy half-smiled, “It isn’t you, it’s me, Mr Gordon. I’m afraid that I turn to mush when you and Mr West are around. Do you think you can eat something?”

Artemus nodded and Stacy smiled and began to feed him. 

Jim sighed and lay back against the pillows, “Thank you, Miss Wingate.”

“Jennifer,” she replied, “Jenny.”

“Jenny,” Jim nodded, “and Ecstasy?”

“Stacy,” the young woman feeding Artemus said quietly, her eyes fixed on West’s partner. “It’s Stacy now.”

Jim smiled, “So where is La Casa Rosada?”

“Our ‘Proving Ground’,” Stacy said, turning away from Artemus to give Jim a dazzling smile.

“We’re about twenty miles from Persephone – at the edge of the Sonoran Desert.”

“What did you mean when you called it your ‘Proving Ground’?” Jim asked.

“Ah,” Jenny replied, “La Casa has proved our lifeline.”

Stacy swallowed, “I suppose you’d like to know what happened to us.”

“I can guess part of it I think,” Artemus said softly, as he eased himself up into a sitting position. “You were sent to prison.”

“Jute mills actually,” Jenny replied, “both of us. There really isn’t much of a way out of those places.”

“There’s always feet first,” Stacy remarked dryly. She smiled wryly, “So, what does your best guess tell you, Mr Gordon?”

“That you were approached at this jute mill and offered a chance to work for the government. That you would be trained in first aid, gunplay and horsemanship.”

“You’re forgetting etiquette, deportment and needlecraft,” Stacy replied.

“Ugh, needlecraft,” Jenny grimaced and Jim laughed. “So, can we get up?” he asked quickly.

“Absolutely,” Stacy got to her feet and collected the bowls, “your clothes should be cleaned by now, and mended by others much better at it than either of us.”

“What’s your speciality?” Artemus asked quietly.

Stacy grinned, “Small arms and concealed devices. And I’m good at it.” Then she was gone and Artemus was staring after her, a strange expression on his face.

“She’s different somehow,” Jim said thoughtfully.

“Coming here changed both of us,” Jennifer replied, “I have work to do and Stacy will be back soon with your clothes.”

“Where are you going?” Jim asked.

“I have to serve tea in the drawing room,” Jennifer replied, “one of my least favourite activities.” And then she too was gone. Five minutes after that, Stacy swept in with their clothes, laying them on the stool she gave both a quick, cool smile and then disappeared.

“Things get stranger and stranger,” Jim muttered. 

Artemus threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he looked across at his friend, “Do you remember?” he asked gently.

“Everything,” Jim replied slowly. “But what do we tell Colonel Richmond?”

“There’s always the Vautrain Defence,” Artemus said quietly.

“Think he’ll buy that?” Jim regarded him quietly.

“Would you prefer the truth?” Artemus shook his head, “we’d get a one way ticket to the nearest lunatic asylum.”

Jim nodded, “But it happened.”

“They still wouldn’t believe us.” Artemus sighed, “come on. Let’s go face the music.”

Jim was pulling on his boots when there was a soft tapping at the door, “Come in!” Artemus called.

The door opened and a familiar figure stepped into the room. Jim’s face lit up and getting to his feet he embraced the woman in a fierce hug, “Beth! What are you doing here?”

“Well I did train here,” she smiled, “I came up to see if you were dressed. You’ve got a visitor.”

“Who?” Jim asked.

“Colonel Richmond,” Beth replied, “It was a pleasure seeing you both, although I could have wished for better circumstances.”

“Me too,” Artemus replied, and then Beth was gone.

As they walked down the stairs, Artemus caught sight of a group of young women lying prone behind the hacienda, rifles in their hands. For a long moment he gazed at them as they fired round after round into paper targets. There was a female instructor moving up and down the line behind them and surprised, Artemus recognised Marcia Dennison.

Jim patted his friend’s back, “Come on,” he said, “the Colonel’s waiting.”

Colonel Richmond came to greet them both when they stepped into the drawing room. “It’s good to see you both,” he smiled, “I thought we’d lost you for sure this time.”

“We had our moments too, Sir,” Artemus smiled.

“You can tell me all about it on the way back to Persephone,” Richmond said. “Unless you would like to stay for tea? I know that Elizabeth and Angharad would be glad to see you.”

Jim smiled, “I’d like that very much.”

Jennifer was pouring tea when they entered the parlour; Beth looked up and smiled when she saw who it was, “Jim! Artemus! Good to see you on your feet at long last!”

Another young lady looked up and a smile of relief lit her face, “Mr Gordon, Mr West. Glad to see you awake.”

“Angharad,” Artemus replied, “good to see you again.”

“And you Mr Gordon.” She replied.

“Tea, Mr West?” Jennifer asked, holding out a teacup.

He took it gratefully and smiled at her, “I must admit that I’m surprised to see you and Ec-sorry, Stacy here.”

“There are worse places,” Jennifer replied, handing another cup to Artemus. 

“Indeed,” Artemus replied. “You never did tell us how you ended up here?”

“Like most of the reprobates,” Jenny smiled, a proper smile that lit up her eyes, “I was approached by Miss Richmond and Miss Howard – offered another chance.” She took a sip of her tea, “although I think I was a hard nut to crack.”

“No harder than some of the others,” another voice said, and a young, blonde woman entered the room and kissed Colonel Richmond on the cheek, “Hello, Father.”

“Hannah,” Colonel Richmond smiled, “busy day?”

“As usual, Father,” she smiled, “yours?”

“Just as busy, I suspect. But I am most grateful for your assistance with Messrs West and Gordon.”

“You have Miss Wingate and Miss Lajoie to thank for that,” Hannah replied, smiling at Jennifer she said, “Brava, my dear. Your behaviour was exemplary.”

To Jim’s surprise a crimson flush crept up Jenny’s face and her eyes dropped to her teacup, finally she found her voice, “It wasn’t just me, Ma’am. Stacy helped.”

“I have already congratulated your partner,” Hannah said. “Mr West, Mr Gordon, a pleasure to meet you face to face at long last, although I have heard much about you from others.”

Jim smiled and bent to kiss the young woman’s hand, “A pleasure, Miss Richmond.”

“I think that the pleasure is mine, Mr West,” she smiled at him and then accepted a cup from Jennifer’s hand. “Thank you, Jenny.”

“We owe you all a debt of gratitude,” Artemus said quietly, “thank you.”

“That’s all right,” Hannah smiled, “perhaps someone up there likes you.”

“That’s a distinct possibility,” Jim’s lips curved in a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well, gentlemen,” Richmond said, putting his teacup down on the table, “the train will be waiting on a siding at Persephone by now. We managed to track down your horses and I had them brought here when I got the message that you’d been discovered. Are you ready?”

“Certainly, Colonel,” Jim smiled, and then setting his teacup down on a nearby table, tipped his hat to the remaining ladies and then followed Richmond out of the room.

Artemus did the same and then also grinned, “Thank you, my dears. I bid you adieu.”

“Quite the gentlemen aren’t they?” Jenny murmured.

“Indupitably, my dear,” Hannah responded. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Wild Wild West and have only taken the characters out of my shoebox to play with for a little while for fun. Please don't sue, I don't have any money.


End file.
